The Way Logan Lies
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Lomille on The Band Perry's "Way You Lie".   Camille and Logan are married but Camille senses that he's seeing someone else behind her back.  Implied LoganXMercades.  LoganXCamille.


_Hey everyone! I moved in yesterday into my new room and I have a week before everything gets all crazy. In the meantime, here's a new Lomille because I haven't uploaded a Lomille in a while._

 _I was listening to my iPod the other day and this song by the Band Perry came on and I thought "that would make a really depressing Lomille story" so I got to work. Please excuse my love for country music. My high school friend got me into country music for some reason but I don't really mind._

 _I don't own anything, just this story._

* * *

Camille could see the signs. How he would leave her at night to "practice with the band" and wouldn't come back until the next morning because "practice ran late" so he stayed overnight. That was his excuse every time he went out at night and she was sick of it because she knew he was lying. Her husband of 2 years was cheating on her, simple as that. But why did it have to happen to her?

She should had seen it coming. Falling for one of the members of a boy band in high school is so cliché. As they got older, he started getting more popular and almost every girl in the country wanted to date him, but he was with her. She started getting hate mail from all of his fans, telling her to "back off, he's mine." He kept telling her to "not worry about it" every time he found her crouched in a corner, crying into her knees. So this is the life of the girlfriend of a member of a boy band. She continued to grit her teeth and beared the pain, hoping that it'll settle.

 _It ain't complicated_  
 _Well, I've grown to hate it_  
 _I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_  
 _They tried to warn me_  
 _They said that you were ornery_  
 _So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_  
 _Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

So here she was, waiting for him to get back from another day-long practice with the boys. They were going to go travel the country soon so there had been lots of early mornings and late nights. Camille got used to it but she hated it. She hated not seeing her husband leave in the morning. She hated how he got back so late some nights that she would already be asleep. She hated when he wouldn't even come home so he would stay over at Kendall's for the night. She hated those nights when he made every excuse he could think of so she would forgive him. That's their relationship. He kept apologizing to her and she kept forgiving her. She was sick of it.

 _The way you lie_  
 _You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_  
 _And you lie like a cooped up dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_  
 _Well you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_  
 _It just comes way too natural to you_  
 _The way you lie_

She was at her wits end when he came home one night with a huge grin on his face and the smell of some cheap perfume. She don't wear perfume very often but when she did, it definitely didn't smell like whatever he was wearing. She was reading a book in our bed when he came into the bedroom. She could wipe that grin off his face in one motion.

She looked up from my book. "Where were you?"

"Rehearsal with the guys." An all too familiar reply from him.

"On Valentine's Day?"

He dug his hands into his pockets. "Well, you know how it is. Gotta make every day count, you know?"

"But you promised me you'd take me out tonight. I waited for you to come home but you didn't." Camille was on the verge of tears. "You promised." She whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her forehead before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Camille looked at the clock. 11:57pm. She sighed, closed her book, and settled down into her pillow for well-deserved rest.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She had to take care of matters in her own hands. Maybe she could call her dad the following morning to see if he could talk some sense into him. Maybe she should call Jo to see what she thought about this whole situation. She didn't deserve all this. She loved him. She vowed to love and care for him forever. She held onto her vows. Did he?

 _That ain't my perfume_  
 _I bet she had a curfew_  
 _You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you_  
 _So why you lookin' so nervous_  
 _You know you're gonna deserve this_  
 _I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_  
 _Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire_

The phone rang one night. Camille had the machine take it after it beeped. "Hey. It's me. I can't come back tonight. I'm, uhh, staying over at Kendall's. I'm sorry."

"Who are you talking to?" Camille's eyes widened at the sound of someone else's voice that WASN'T her husband's. "Never mind that. Come here. I got a new bra and panties that I'm sure you're dying to see and take off." She couldn't help the hard lump on her throat. She heard enough that she was positive. She had to do something about it. She loved him enough to keep forgiving him but hearing this made her think otherwise.

 _The way you lie_  
 _You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford_  
 _And you lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm_  
 _Well you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_  
 _It just comes way too natural to you_  
 _The way you lie_

Camille finally had enough. One night, when he was still out "rehearsing," she took her car and drove away. She drove until she hit a dirt road, that lead her to nowhere-in-particular. From there, she drove until she found herself driving over a large river. She stopped her car and got out. She walked to the edge of the river, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Logan but you leave me no choice." She slid her wedding ring off her fourth finger on her left hand and dropped it into the water. She waited a few moments before going back to her car to drive home.

 _Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_  
 _I'm gonna drive until the big ol' muddy river_  
 _I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge_  
 _And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little_  
 _Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger_  
 _And give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink_  
 _Down, down, down_  
 _There it's gonna lie_  
 _Until the Lord comes back around_

Logan came home that night like any other night. He had a good night but he hated having to lie to his wife about "the other woman" he saw. He told her that things were over for them in high school. She even dumped him just like that for Guitar Dude, of all people. Then a few months ago, she found him, begging for his forgiveness, which he responded by pulling her into a nearby closet and coming out completely breathlessly. He secretly saw her a few times a week, telling his wife that he was "practicing with the band for an upcoming tour".

That night he came back on Valentine's Day, he and the other woman were in a motel room that she had got. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't had as much fun with his wife as he did with this other woman. But something about that night made him regret it. Let's just say that something happened between them that he didn't want his wife to know about. She told him the news and he had a blank expression on his face. He didn't want to leave his wife for a woman he secretly saw. He loved his wife with all of his heart but something about the other woman made his heart leap out of his chest. He had made his decision.

 _Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_  
 _You lie like a coondog basking in the sunshine on my porch_  
 _Well you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_  
 _It just comes so dang natural to you_  
 _The way you lie_  
 _The way you lie_  
 _Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

He came home that night, expecting his wife to be home. He bought her a bouquet of red roses to make up for not spending Valentine's Day with her. He softly knocked on their bedroom door, in case she was asleep, but didn't hear a reply. She must had been asleep. He crept into the room, fully expecting her to be asleep but she wasn't even in bed. Instead, he found a note on his pillow in her familiar curly scribble. "I'm sorry Logan. I'm tired of all of your lies. Have fun with her." He cried himself to sleep that night. He's tired of all of his lies too. He hoped in the morning, that she'll be back and it was all a dream.

* * *

 _Sob! That was really depressing! I don't like that Logan was cheating on Camille so I wanted it to end so he chose her instead of Mercades._

 _In case you didn't know, he got her pregnant that night in the motel room._

 _I'm trying to spend this weekend trying to finish stories I've already started (like "Voice a Rooney", "End a Rooney", "As Long as I Have You", and "The Night Before (Life Goes On)"). I haven't touched the first three all summer and I'm almost done with the fourth._


End file.
